oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Chimera
Project Chimera is a was a Project created by Professor Sora Ryu to be the perfect devil fruit, the formula was based off of the project. The fruit was eaten by multipul people but only one person survived the testing of the fruit. The Only survivor is Raion Appearance Project Chimera is a mand made devil fruit that is in the appearnce of a lemon a criss cross patern intescting on two sids of it. Overview History Project Chimera was created by a marine scientist named Sora Ryu who found old coppies of Doctor Vegapunk and Ceaser's Artificial fruit reasearch. He decided to make his own but make it the perfect Zoan fruit. The project would not be approved intil 3 years later. The plan of the project was to make the perfect Zoan type devil fruit with over 25 genes of animals. The project was completed in 5 years after starting and was tested on ten individuals each having thier own fruits. At first the fruit seemed to do nothing to the test subjects but after two weeks of training results were showing and what they saw was horrifying. The subject's body couldn't seem to handle the different genes inside of them cuasing them to become mad beasts with a combination of aniamls. The scientists seemed to be dead intill one of the beasts attacked wild ones killing them. This was the only man who seemed to not go insane by the fruits abilities and seemed to have the power under control. The doctors could not find reason why this was but asked who the man was. He told him he was a former marine who was promised to be able to do missions how he sees fit if he did this job, his name was Raion. Side-Effects & Weaknesses Project Chimera was made to be the perfect man made Zoan-type fruit. The fruit was made with over 25 animal genes, this includes snake, lion, tigre, cheetah, falcon,and many others. in order togiving the user easy access to a various arsenal of beasts with thier strengths and traits. The project succeeded but had a side effect. After a week of research it was discovered the patient could not return into a human form and was force to stay in hybrid form. Project Chimera does allow the user to to choose to become one side of the various animals that is inside of the fruit. the fruit also allows the micture of various animals for a surprising effect. Example: you can turn your arms into snakes while having the body of a lion and wings of an eagle. Taking on so many forms can be tiring and drain the stamina much quicker if used rabidly. Besides the basic water weakness people who have taken Project Chimera seem to have an increased apetite, which leads to exhuastion faster. The fruit also allows the traits of the animal to be used i.e if you choose to use a blood hound you will have strong since of smell.